


Friends

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [10]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Friends

Author Notes: Yes, this one is short, but it was unusually difficult to complete, and this seemed like a good ending spot. 

Timeline: Idol

 

Challenge: Friends (Challenge number 1)  
00000000000000000000

 

You watch her from the breakfast table. It's so casual, it took me awhile to notice. But since I have, I've seen just how much you watch her. Your eyes follow her every movement, and avert as soon as she starts to look up. But do you know just how much she watches you? I'm sure it's just habit, but I still wonder if there's not something more there. You've proven yourself in my eyes today...bending the regulations to appease my pride. I owe you for that. So as we break for our various reasons, I pull you aside. 

 

"Dru was wrong. You do have friends," I tell you. You nod distractedly. 

 

"Yeah, Boom, Bridge, even Syd isn't too bad."

 

"You didn't mention Z." With that, I leave you to your thoughts. 

 

000000000000000000000

 

"Hey." Startled, she spins, dropping her CD case. He kneels to pick it up, brushing off the debris and handing it back. As her long fingers grasp it to tug it back, he holds it a moment longer, causing her to look up at him. 

 

"We're cool, right? I mean, after all this...and we really haven't been able to talk lately....something about Grumm dropping monsters in our laps every few minutes and all..." he breaks off, realizing that he's babbling. 

 

"What's up? What's going on?" 

 

"Nothing...I just wanted to make sure we're still cool..." he fades off as her lips close against his for a brief moment. 

 

"Yeah, we're cool."


End file.
